When using containers for spreadable foodstuff, especially away from home, it can difficult to use the foodstuff, for one often needs to safely put a lid down, without contaminating it. And one likewise needs something to spread the foodstuff with, like a knife. But where do you put the knife when you aren't using it, so that it too doesn't get contaminated? And how do one provide a ready solution to avoid contamination for off the shelf jars of spreadable foodstuff, such as jam, peanut butter and mayonnaise?
Current container offerings do not provide a ready solution. Earlier solutions, such as that disclosed in Bloom U.S. Pat. No. 1,834,085, do not provide for limiting contamination, easy removal and replacement of a lid, and for use of such a lid with jars with different threads.